


Happy Valentines D(g)ay

by Libstar



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libstar/pseuds/Libstar
Summary: Little drabbles from a non sexual acts of intimacy prompt list on tumblr. Probably about as close to Valentine’s Day as I will get because I’m desperate to return to my angsty ways!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ones for Claire, and also a little bit for Catherine. It could be read as part of the Forever Kind of Love universe but also works as a stand alone.

"What's this," Bernie asks with a tired grin when she gets down from her shower to find the living room draped in blankets. She feels like she's just barely got the smell of blood and smoke off her, had washed her hair twice, scrubbed her skin until it was red raw to try and rid herself of it all, the physical imprint of the way she had spent the day as well as the mental one. As soon as the call had come in she had jumped at the chance to get out of the hospital, get back out into the field where she had once felt so at home, hadn't really stopped to think about the mental implications the scene would have, how much they would remind her of a different explosion, a different day over twenty years in the past. Serena had taken one look at her when she finally made it back to the hospital and ordered her to go and clean up and then head for the office while the brunette finished her rounds.

In the end Serena had finished faster than she had, detouring to the ED to check on the patients who had made it that far before going to the locker room to have a quick shower and change out of her ruined kit and into her street clothes. She’d appreciated that Serena hadn’t pushed, had known that she wasn’t ready to talk or to even touch and had simply ushered her out of the building with the ghost of her hand not quite touching the small of her back. The brunette had ushered her straight upstairs to have a bath or shower or both, whichever she needed and had apparently been busy while she was gone.

“A blanket fort,” Serena says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world and although it is it doesn’t quite explain the why, Bernie can’t remember the last time they’d transformed the room in such a way.

“I got that,” she offers, takes Serena’s outstretched hand and allows herself to be led inside, her smile widening when she spots the take out and beer waiting for them amongst the cushions and throws, “what I’m wondering is why?”

“You used to do this for the kids when they’d had a bad day, when they needed to feel safe. I’m not sure what happened at that scene today and I’m not about to ask but when you walked back onto the ward you had that look on your face that reminded me of the days you’d come home and do this for Cam.” Bernie doesn’t know what to say but allows herself to be pulled against her wife, relishes the kiss pressed to the top of her head.

“We’re going to regret this later,” she chuckles, she’s still buzzing slightly from the day but the shower and this little chunk of reminiscence is working wonders, “when we have to get back up off the floor. We’re not as young as we used to be.”

“Speak for yourself.” Serena’s laugh relaxes her further and she allows herself to be kissed slow and sweet, “now I order d your favourite.”

“Thank you darling.”

“And then after that it’s movie of your choice.”

“And after that?” Bernie smirks, thinks she might actually be able to salvage this night after all.

“Well there is a certain blanket fort tradition I’d hate to break, assuming we aren’t too old for that these days?”


	2. Slow Dancing

“Hi,” Serena smiles, slides seamlessly into Bernie’s arms and they start to move slowly around the floor together, Serena tucked tight into Bernie’s body, her head resting against her shoulder.

“Hi,” Bernie sighs, finally relaxes fully and presses a kiss to the brunettes temple. It’s been a long night of talking with big wigs, trying to persuade them that Holby City and AAU more specifically was deserving of their money. Serena knows how much Bernie hates nights like tonight, is proud of her for making it through without a whiskey, had half expected her to fake a call in to the hospital to get out of it. They’d spent most of the night apart, Serena only able to watch her partner across the room, though it did offer her a fantastic view of the other woman in the new black dress she had bought just for this occasion, but she’d promised herself that once they had done their duty they would be able to enjoy their night, that they would dance together, have a glass of champagne and sneak out early.

“It’s nearly time to head home, isn’t it?” Bernie murmurs against the top of her head and Serena chuckles, presses a kiss to her shoulder.

“As soon as you’ve indulged me in a dance or two Ms Wolfe, it’s not often we get the chance to dress up and dance together.”

“But then...”

“Then we can go home, and you can put your pyjamas on and drink your whiskey,”

“I mean, I had other plans for when we got home,” Bernie says, slides her fingers into the hair at the nape of the brunettes neck and tugs lightly until Serena is looking at her, can see the twinkle in her eye, “but if you want to change into pjs and go to bed, well, that’s fine.”

“I’m always open to other suggestions Major,” she husks, returns the knowing smile and presses up onto her toes to kiss her gently, “but I insist on at least two more songs first. No arguments!”


	3. Patching up a Wound

“Serena can you come through and give us a hand?” She looks up from the paper work she’s been ploughing through to find Raf’s head sticking around the door, he looks frazzled, not a little concerned.

“I asked not to be disturbed Mr Di Luca,” it’s a low blow really, the official title, but she’d asked not to be disturbed because she was desperate to get out of the hospital on time for a change, she had plans with Bernie that night and they certainly didn’t involve getting stuck at the hospital.

“I know, and I wouldn’t be in here if I didn’t really need you.” With a sigh she pushes herself to her feet, trails behind RAF, only straightens out and looks prepared to work when she’s in view of the full ward. She follows the younger man into a side room, stops dead in her tracks just inside the door because she’s recognise that mop of blonde hair anywhere.

“Berenice Wolfe what have you gotten yourself into?” She chides, chuckles when the blondes head whips round and her cheeks colour in embarrassment and she holds up her hand, wrapped in a bloody tea towel that Serena recognises from her kitchen. “Clear the room,” she demands and the nurse quickly makes herself scarce though RAF lingers.

“Don’t you think I should...”

“Clear the room Mr Di Luca.” She interrupts. The closer she looks the better she can see the Bernie is pale under her blush and she’s sure that she won’t want anyone else touching her at this point. “What did you do?” She asks when the door closes behind her and she steps towards the bed, takes Bernie’s wrapped hand in both of her own and carefully peels away the bloody material, winces when she sees the damage.

“I was trying to make dinner, it was supposed to be a surprise,” Bernie mutters and Serena looks up at her with a gentle smile.

“Oh darling, were you juggling with the knives?” She snaps some gloves on as she talks, pulls together the things she needs and starts cleaning the wound, “I’m going to have to give you stitches. Unless you’d rather I get Raf in here to do it?”

“No, you do it, please?”

“Of course,” she leans in, kisses the blondes forehead gently before she continues, is more gentle than she perhaps would be with a patient as she cleans and then injects anaesthetic, smiles apologetically when Bernie winces at the slight scratch.

“Does the kitchen look like a murder scene,” she asks, is pleased when the blonde chuckles lightly, wants to distract her from the stitches, knows that despite the anaesthetic and how much she will pretend other wise, the fact the cut is over the palm of her hand means it will hurt. She’s just lucky really that it isn’t deeper, or closer to her fingers.

“I tried to clean up while I waited for the taxi. I’m sorry, this wasn’t how I wanted our anniversary to pan out.”

“Me either,” Serena smiles ruefully, wonders idly if they’ll ever manage a celebration without something going wrong, something getting in the way, “but my shift is about to finish, so once we’ve got you cleaned up we can head home and I’ll order a take away. I had planned to get my paperwork finished before I left but it looks like my co-lead is going to be on desk duty for a while so I’ll pass them over to her.”


	4. Accidentally Falling Asleep Together

It's been a long day, longer than any they have had recently and Bernie can tell by the set of Serena's shoulders that she is exhausted and she has every right to be, her early shift stretching almost to the end of Bernie's late.

  
"Why don't you head off?" she suggests when she finds the brunette sat at her side of their shared her eyes glassy as she stares at nothing, watches her blink away the stupor, shake her head a little to rouse herself, "I can finish off here."

  
"There doesn't seem much point when you'll be finished in under an hour." Serena shrugs and Bernie perches on the edge of her desk, takes her hand and traces her fingers, "And honestly, I'd feel better if you were the one to drive me home."

  
"Ok," she's surprised by her honesty, her willingness to admit exactly how tired she is instead of finding another excuse to stay until Bernie's shift is done. "Why don't you lie down in the on call room, or go and make yourself a cuppa? Try and get comfy somewhere?"

  
"No, no, I'm fine, go finish your rounds and hopefully nothing more will come in tonight and we can get home at the end of your shift."

Of course there's a last minute call from ED for a consult and by the time Bernie gets back to the office changed into her street clothes Serena's eyes are barely open and the blonde smooths a palm over her shoulder, drops a kiss onto her head.

  
"Come on darling," she murmurs, "Lets get you home." she practically supports the brunette to the car, isn't at all surprised when she's practically drifted off before they have even pulled out of the car park. It's only as she is driving home that Bernie feels her own exhaustion begin to catch up on her, can feel the ache beginning in her back that will make getting up the next morning a struggle, make a run impossible. She considers stopping for take away on the way back so neither of them need to cook but she isn't hungry, doesn't want to wake Serena up to ask the question so leaves it, drives all the way home, thinks they can easily make toast and tea if they decide they want to eat later. Serena wakes up as she's parking up, manages to get out of the car under her own steam and they stumble together to the front door, Serena propped up at Bernie's shoulder as they fight between them to get the key in the door.

  
"Straight upstairs with you I think," Bernie says lightly once the door is locked behind them but Serena drags her towards the living room, their coats still on, their bags dropped beside the door,

  
"I can't face the stairs yet," she mutters, drags them both down onto the sofa and curls into Bernie's side, doesn't give her much option to refuse or resist, "Just five minutes."

* * *

 

She wakes slowly, confused about where she is, knows she isn't in bed, knows too that she's still in her coat, that she's less than comfortable. Forcing her eyes open she remembers Serena's request for five minutes, strains her neck to see the clock and realises it's been closer to five hours, that it's the middle of the morning. She knows she should move them both, that neither of them will be in fine fettle in the morning if they spend the whole night cramped up on the sofa in their clothes, shoes and coats even though they both have the day off, but one look at Serena, curled with her head pillowed against Bernie's thigh, still sound asleep, her face relaxed for the first time all day and she can't bring herself to disturb her, thinks at least she looks more comfortable than Bernie has managed to make herself. Serena's position means she can slip her shoes of, wriggle out of her jacket, her movement is enough that Serena shifts, leaves enough room for Bernie to wriggle her way behind her and tug the throw from the back of the sofa to cover them both. Serena is so deep asleep that none of this movement wakes her so Bernie tucks on closer, presses a kiss to her shoulder, murmurs 'I love you' and allows herself to drift back off, she'll worry about the sore back and the cricked neck in the morning, for now she's just happy to be home, with Serena in her arms, all the other details can wait another few hours.


End file.
